Aleksei Evert
Or |birth_place= Moscow, Moscow Governorate, Russian Empire |death_place= Mozhaisk, Moscow Governorate, Russian SFSR Or Vereya, Moscow Governorate, Russian SFSR, USSR |placeofburial= |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= Alexey Evert.jpeg |caption= |nickname= |allegiance = |branch = Russian Imperial Army |serviceyears= 1876-1917 |rank=General of the Infantry |commands= |battles= Russo-Turkish War Russo-Japanese War World War I |laterwork= |awards = See below }} Aleksei Ermolaevich Evert ( ; ; 4 March 1857 12 November 1918 or 10 May 1926http://great-soviet-encyclopedia.ru/?article=0009208000) was an Imperial Russian General of Orthodox German extraction. Early life and career Aleksei was born on March 4, 1857 in Moscow, his family was of nobility of Orthodox German ancestry. He was born to Ermolai I. Evert in the small village of Smolinskoye in the Moscow Governorate. Aleksei graduated from the 1st Moscow Catherine II Cadet Corps in 1874 and the Alexandrovskoye Military School in 1876. After graduating, he served in the Volinsky Life-Guards Regiment. He first saw military action in the Russo-Turkish War in 1877. After that in 1882, Evert graduated from the Nikolayev Academy of General Staff, after which he stayed and served at the Moscow Military District under the commander-in-chief of the military district, General Pontus Brevern de la Gardie. In late 1882, Evert was made senior adjutant of the 3rd Infantry Division. In late March 1886, he was appointed to the Warsaw Military District, and he was made senior adjutant of the headquarters of the military district in November. He later became commander of several minor Regiments before he was appointed staff officer of the Warsaw Military District again, this time for special assignments under the commander-in-chief of the military district, then General and later Field Marshal, Count Gurko. In late January 1893, he was appointed the chief of staff of the 10th Infantry Division. Then in late 1900, 1901, and late October 1903, he was made the chief of staff of the 11th, 14th and 5th Army Corps respectively. Russo-Japanese War In 1904, Evert took part in the Russo-Japanese War. About seven months into the war, he was made quartermaster-general of the Field Staff of the Commander-in-chief of all Russian land and naval forces in the Far East, Admiral Yevgeni Alekseyev. In late March 1905, he was appointed the head of the headquarters of 1st Manchuria Army. After the war ended, he was awarded the Gold Sword for Bravery in 1906, for military distinction. In mid April 1906, he was appointed the chief of staff of the 13th Army Corps, and later commander in 1908. In 1911, General Evert was promoted to General of the Infantry, and in mid 1912, he was appointed the commander-in-chief of the Irkutsk Military District and ataman of the Transbaikal Cossack host. Upon appointed the commander of the Irkutsk Military District and the ataman of the Transbaikal Cossack host, General Evert lived in the former mansion of a merchant(now the Actor's House). The military district headquartersand the director of the general on duty, were housed in the Fainberg house (now a half-ruined building on Khalturin Street). World War I The First World War broke out in 1914, and with that, General Evert was appointed to command the 10th Army. And he briefly participated in the East Prussian Campaign, but after several days, he was replaced by Lieutenant-General Vasily Flug, and he later replace the aged General von Saltza, after which he took part in the Invasion of Galicia and the battle at Vistula River. In mid August 1915, General Evert later replaced army chief of staff General Mikhail Alekseyev as the commander-in-chief of the Western Front, he was also made adjutant-general later in December of that year. From May to June, General Evert and his army thought the Austro-German forces at Opatov and Lublin. And in September, his forces successfully repelled the Austro-German breakthrough between the cites of Smorgon and Dvinsk, for this success, he was awarded the Order of St. George of the 3rd degree in early October. In early March 1916, he commanded an offensive at Lake Naroch in what is now Belarus, together with General Aleksey Kuropatkin. But due to a lack of scouting and artillery support, Russian artilleries were unable to capture the well-fortified German defense, causing the offensive to fail. The French Slavic professor Jules Legra, who arrived in the Russia in February 1916 on the instructions of the Military Propaganda Department at the second department of the General Staff of the French Ministry of Defense, in his memoirs, he negatively assessed the actions of General Evert:Legras J. Memoires de Russie. — Paris, 1921. — S. 76–77. Brusilov Offensive According to the directive of the Russian Supreme Command Headquarters in late April 1916, an offensive on the middle of the Western Front was entrusted to General Evert. However, with the connivance of the Supreme commander-in-chief Tsar Nicholas II, the general repeatedly delay the terms of the offensive when the Brusilov Offensive occurred in the neighbouring front. The offensive originally planned to target Vilnius, but it was changed to target Baranovichi (now Baranavichy in Belarus). Although months of planning, the offensive failed to breakthrough the German defense. General Aleksei Brusilov,Brusilov AA My memories. - Moscow: Military Publishing, 1983. S. 201, 215, 214. commander-in-chief of the Southwestern Front and the planner of the Brusilov Offensive (which was named after him), gave the following assessment to General Evert: Similar estimates are available in some encyclopaedic sources. In early 1917, General Evert proposed an attack towards Vilnius, but thsee plans were strongly opposed among other generals, especially General Vasily Gurko and Alexander Lukomsky. Under the new plan by General Alekseyev, he assigned the task of inflicting a counterattack to the 10th Army. February Revolution On March 2, 1917, after the revolutionaries took over the government, General Alekseyev sent Nicholas a telegram, urging abdication, General Evert replied Alekseyev that he would give his conclusion after General Ruzsky and Brusilov answered. Learning their answers, he sent the tsar a telegram, in which referred to the fact that the army "in its present composition ... can not be counted," wrote that "finding no other outcome, unlimitedly devoted to your Majesty, the loyal subject begs Your Majesty, in the name of the salvation of the Motherland and the Dynasty, to make a decision ... as the only one apparently capable of ending the revolution and saving Russia from the horrors of anarchy. " According to the memoirs of General Ali-Agha Shikhlinsky, after the February Revoution, on of the members of the Duma, Nikolai Shchepkin, who was ordered by the new minister of war of the newly formed Russian Republic, Alexander Guchkov, to go to Minsk. After Shchepkin's arrival at Minsk, he suggested to high commands to get General Evert removed, so he did. After his removal, he was briefly replaced by general Vladimir Smirnov, and then General Gurko. In March, he was dismissed from service with pensions and a uniform. Last years and Death There were many debates how General Evert actually died. One rumor told that he was arrested by the Cheka, an was murdered after being imprisoned in Mozhaisk (according to the memoirs of Prince Vladimir Drutskoy-Sokolinsky). Another rumor told that he was released after being imprisoned by the Bolsheviks, after that he engaged in beekeeping and died peacefully at the age of 69. An more likely rumor was that he was killed by the guards on his way to Mozhaisk, and he was buried in a local cemetery there. Personal life General Evert married a woman named Nadezhda Poznanskaya, after which they went on to have seven children: Ignatius, Boris, Vladimir, Sophia, Valentina, Vera, Vsevolod. Vsevolod died very early on in his life in 1910, Ignatius was killed in 1938, Sophia and Valentina died in Moscow, the fates of the others remained unknown. And Poznanskaya had actually preserved the circumstance of her husband's death in a private collection of hers.General Evert had a brother called Apollo Evert, and he was a lieutenant-general in the army. Honours and awards Domestic * Order of St. Anna, 4th class (1878) * Order of St. Stanislaus, 3rd class (1879) * Order of St. Anna, 3rd class (1885) * Order of St. Stanislaus, 2nd class (1888) * Order of St. Anna, 2nd class (1895) * Order of St. Vladimir, 4th class (1899) * Order of St. Vladimir, 3rd class (1903) * Order of St. Stanislaus], 1st class with swords (VP 28.2.1906) * Gold Sword for Bravery (VP 18.6.1906) * Order of St. Anna, 1st class (1905) * Order of St. Vladimir, 3rd class (6.12.1912) * Order of St. George, 4th class (VP 18.9.1914) * Order of St. Alexander Nevsky (VP 10.01.1915) * Order of the White Eagle (VP 10.01.1915) * Order of St. George, 3rd class (VP 08.10.1915) Foreign * : ** Cross "For crossing the Danube" * **Order of the Crown of Bukhara References External links * Short biography Category:Russian military personnel of World War I Category:Imperial Russian Army generals Category:Russian Provisional Government generals Category:Recipients of the Order of St. George of the Third Degree Category:Recipients of the Order of St. Anna, 1st class Category:Recipients of the Order of Saint Stanislaus, 1st class Category:Recipients of the Order of St. Vladimir, 2nd class Category:Recipients of the Gold Sword for Bravery Category:Recipients of the Order of the White Eagle (Russian) Category:Recipients of the Order of St. Alexander Nevsky Category:1857 births Category:1918 deaths